The Other Swan Girl
by Captain Grinn
Summary: Odette is Bella's twin, she's got issues and is rather sassy. What's with Jasper's scars? The Cullens' wild eyes? Unbeknownst to her, the Cullens cannot sense or smell her. To them, she's a strange threat stepping into their territory. Follow the other Swan girl as she finds a home among vampires, closure, and learns that everyone has a destiny. (Full summary inside!)
1. Prologue

_Odette Swan is Bella's slightly younger twin. She's got a couple of issues, rather sassy, and doesn't know how to just let things go. She loathes the beloved Edward Cullen- the jerk bruised her forehead with a door! And he didn't apologize. What's with Jasper's scar? The Cullens' wild eyes? And unbeknownst to her, the Cullens cannot sense or smell her. To them, she's a strange threat stepping into their territory. Follow the other Swan girl as she finds a home among vampires, closure, and learns that everyone has a destiny._

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Blue, the kind of blue that bathed the world in the aquatic light. The sun barely coming up, the moon gone and the stars blinking to sleep. And that blue.. that sweet, comforting blue wrapping everything up in the underwater glow.

It was the color I needed right now.

I loved Phoenix with every fibre of my being. The heat, the sand, the cacti, the creatures.. The stars. You can't see the stars through rainy clouds that made Forks the dreary, wet place everyone liked to pretend it wasn't.

Most of all, I feared that Forks wouldn't have my blue.

"Smoking's bad for you, Otis.." she said, sitting beside me.

"How'd you find me?" I chuckled, letting out a puff of smoke. I looked to Bella and she stared towards the horizon.

"You always come to the football field. I still don't know why.. you hate sports." she smiled towards me.

"It's got the best view," I looked around. We were sitting at the very top of the huge bleachers. The sprawling football field bright green in stark contrast to the orange and gold that made up Phoenix. Not a soul to be seen, besides Bella and I.

"It does.." Bella agreed, looking back towards the sky. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, Bells, it's for mom.. and for dad," I smiled. I hadn't seen my dad in such a long time.

"Okay, then.. I'll tell mom and Phil tomorrow," she smiled, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I took another long drag of my Marlboro Menthol cigarette and sighed out the smoke.

"If dad finds out you're smoking, he'll have several cows," Bella grinned a little at the thought.

I chuckled softly, "Then don't tell him."

"Then don't get caught," she teased, laughing.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh man, this has been in my head for a while.. so here it is. I love but hate the Twilight Saga and it annoys the hell out of me. I love it. But I hate it. I dunno. I like Bella but I don't.. Uh- whatever, anyway.

So here it is. Bella's got a twin.. a twin with some serious issues. I wonder how well Odette will fit in. Props to anyone who picks up on the Swan Lake references with the name there.

I'm _still _not sure about the pairings as I'm going through and editing the chapters I already have written out..

I love Odette with Jasper but then there Edward.. and if she gets with Edward, and Bella can be with Jacob.. And if Odette and Bella both vie for Edward's affections, Edward will have to choose between Bella's intoxicating scent and Odette's personality.

And if Odette gets with Jasper, Alice can get with my original male character that will be showing up shortly.

I know, I've got a bit to figure out. Any-who, I love italics, parenthesis should be thought of as random little details Odette is telling you about. I use a lot of paragraphs, sometimes I can get a little over descriptive, but man- I _do_ love me some details..

Rating _could_ go up.

Rated T for swearing, adult themes, scary images, and violence.

Well, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 - Hello, Forks!

Chapter One

Hello, Forks

* * *

The next few days, cinnamon Altoids and cinnamon gum became my best friends. I was trying to get into the habit of either sucking on a mint or chewing gum after every time I smoked. Mom kind of knew I did. She nearly caught me once, but she never brought it up to me. Phil knew, he was the one who bought them for me. I wasn't 18, _yet_.

He caught me a while back and was raising hell about it. He had never been a father to anyone before Renee. Then when he and her met, fell in love, he suddenly had two teenaged daughters. And he was doing the best he could. And I commended him for that.

But after I explained to him that I needed a coping mechanism, something to help alleviate the stress building up in my bones, muscles, and soul.. Well, he finally let up. He said there were worse things out there.

Bella had this.. ability.. to let things roll off of her shoulders. But I carried everything with me. Glares, whispers, and mutterings.. I kept it all inside of me. I wish I didn't, but really there was nothing for me to do about but to deal and laugh.

My mom thinks it was because I was born after Bella, that I was suffocating in her womb that it harmed my brain. But hey, no hard feelings. It's ABC not AOC. B goes before O.. No hard feelings. (Totally made it sound there liked I was mad at Bella for being born first, doesn't it? But I really adore and love Bella.)

The problems really showed up when my best friend killed himself. It had torn me into pieces, shredded my soul. He was only 15, yet he seemed so much older than he was.

Reese Fitzroy was my best friend. We were so much alike, we often joked that we were one soul split into two bodies. For a while, we thought we were in love. But then we realized, we loved each other, but we weren't in love with each other.

Sometimes he'd get sad. He'd sit there for hours and contemplate the future. He'd think of himself and his future, and his past. And sometimes he'd think of me and how I would flourish. Everyone thought it was hot.. He was sensitive and deep, a real philosopher type..

They didn't think it was so hot when the cops had to cut his body down from the rafters he used to hang himself.

Survivor's guilt was what I had to deal with. I got over his death some time ago, finally able to say good-bye. But it still bothered me sometimes. When I saw something funny, I wanted to tell him and hear him laugh. When I was sad, I wanted to hear him say how everything would be okay.

I found the body.

We were supposed to be going to the movies. Dracula, starring Bela Lugosi, was playing at the 99 cent theater. I loved anything supernatural and mythological, to be honest. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, ghouls, zombies, witches, satyrs, deities, nymphs, centaurs.. You name it, and I know everything about it.

I went to see if Reese was ready yet. He was never late. So.. I went to find him. And I did find him..

He was just.. hanging there.

Eyes red as blood, skin pale as death, and cold as ice.. his flesh hard as stone. He was slightly swinging from the rope, his clothing packed on his bed. His belongings packed into boxes. He'd been planning his 'escape' for a while..

Sometimes.. his face haunts me at night, while I sleep.. he just shows up. Like he's sitting right next to me, asking me how I am, what I'm doing in school. Like he's actually there. He holds my hand in his frozen hands, a smile on his sheet white face.

Then, when I wake up, he's gone. But a sweet scent is in the air.. A sweet scent that I now identified as him.

I never told anyone this. Well, once to Bella in passing.

I don't think she believed me.. and that scared me from telling her more about it.

We had been in Forks for two days, now.. Charlie was nice enough and gave us another day off. We were incredibly tired and jetlagged. Trying to get to a new timing was a little harder than I thought. We had school today, though.

And last night, well.. Reese was there.

As I slept, I felt his cold hand wrap gently around mine. I remember waking up a little and he covered me back up, tsking me, and said, "_You never change, Odie."_

I have a habit of kicking my blankets off of me at night, and shoving my pillows off, too. I talked in my sleep and sometimes wandered.

He was there. It was not a dream. Whether he was ghost or something else, he was not dead.. not totally. He was there.

I sat on my bed, blankets bundled around me and stared at the window. Bella got our old room, and I took the attic. Charlie was trying to remodel it into something that resembled a bedroom. I liked it, I told him so.

My queen bed, covered in old blankets, and my stuff in boxes surrounding me. My desk with my sketchbooks, and pencils littering the top. My wardrobe waiting to be filled, my acoustic guitar sat propped in its stand. Next to it was my electric, beat up, canary yellow guitar, also in its stand.

The yellow guitar was a gift from Phil, he said it used to belong to an old musician buddy of his. He didn't clarify which friend, but he said he was in a very popular band back in the 80s. He just said that it was the guitar he learned on and was happy to pass it down to someone who loved music as much as he did.

Reese and I were in a band- a very unknown band, but a band nonetheless. We had a lot of fun while we were in it, as it was supposed to be. Reese usually played lead and I would play harmony.

I missed sitting in the garage on Saturdays and playing stupid songs with Reese (Metal versions of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Mary Had A Little Lamb..). I missed crooning into a the mic and shredding the notes as Reese screamed and banged around on the drums (Reese couldn't play the drums to save his life!). I missed playing so long and so loud that my fingers ached and I'd lose my voice.

My throat tightened and I sighed, struggling against my tears. I missed Reese.. so much. He had left such a huge hole in my life.. a hole I could not fill with anything or anyone. No matter how hard I tried, the hole seemed to just grow.

Sometimes I thought I'd get better, but then I had my bad days where I didn't even want to breathe or eat..

I was driving myself crazy with these memories. I needed to breathe and chill and remind myself that things could be worse and that things will get better.

Things would get better.

I was in a new place, a place no one knew me.. at least apart from what my dad has told others about me. I had a chance to start fresh and meet new people and start new hobbies- okay, I wasn't going to start a new hobby. I'd had enough hobbies.

I really should unpack. I scowled, after school I was _going_ to unpack.. Okay, I probably wasn't going to unpack.

I hopped out of bed, glancing to my light green alarm clock, seeing that it was only 6:30 am, I grinned.

I stumbled down the collapsable stairs, I glared towards the evil steps.

"Hey, dad?" I shouted, walking through the hallway and down the stairs.

"Yeah, Otis?" he shouted back, and I found him in the kitchen.

"Is there anyway we can replace the attic stairs with like, a ladder?" I asked, pouring myself a mug of coffee.

"I suppose so. Are you sure you're okay with the attic?" He pressed, leaning up. He wore his police uniform and was nursing his own mug of coffee. A plate of nothing but leftover egg yolk and bread crumbs.

"Dad, I love the attic. Trust me, it's actually perfect for me," I chuckled, sitting down. "Except those stairs. We gotta do something about those stairs," I said scathingly.

Dad grinned and nodded, "All right, Odie."

I chuckled and sipped my coffee. It was delicious. I added four teaspoons of sugar and a scoosh of cream.

"What about.." he started but stopped.

"What about what?" I raised my brows, confused.

"The things.. in your face!" he gawked, unable to contain his shock anymore.

I laughed, "Dad.. I got this-" I pointed to the small silver stud in my right nostril, "-when I was 15. I got this-" I pointed to my monroe piercing, which was a small, black stud on the left side of my face, above my top lip, "-when I was 16."

I didn't have the heart to tell him for my 17th birthday, I got a belly button ring.

"It's just- people are gonna stare, kiddo," dad shifted around, frowning into his coffee.

"Everyone always stares.. 'cause I'm sexy!" I shouted, grinning wildly.

Dad choked on his coffee, spilling some of it on the front of his shirt, "Dammit.." he grumbled, trying to clean it up with his towel.

I snorted, chuckling, "Sorry. What I meant was.. I'll be fine. I'm good at covering my own ass."

"Just don't get into any fights, please..?" He begged softly.

"I'll try not to," I grinned, sipping my coffee.

"Forks is a whole new place. It'll be a good new start for you," he said, his voice hinting at some of my old wounds.

"I know that," I smiled softly.

Bella stepped into the kitchen, looking around, a little confused, "Oh, hey."

"Mornin', sleepy head," I smiled.

"Hi, Bells," Dad smiled.

"I can't believe you're up before me," she sat down, glancing at my coffee. Bell wasn't much of a coffee drinker.

"I know.. Hell's frozen over!" I gasped, then grinned. "Are you ready for school?"

"Ugh.. not really," Bella sighed.

"Whoa, speakin' of school-" Charlie shook his wrist, his sleeve of his shirt sliding just enough so he could see his watch, "You two should get dressed and get going. School starts at 8 o'clock sharp."

I looked to the clock on the oven, it was almost seven, "All right.. I need clothing. Bella did you want to take a shower first?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm gonna eat," she smiled and began pouring herself some cereal.

"Okie-dokie," I smiled and hopped up.

I went about showering, making up my face, adding a little eyeliner, and a bit of mascara. My hair fell to my waist in waves and loose curls, it was almost black. I had my mom's blue eyes, crystal blue and haunting (that's how Reese described them anyway.._(cheesy, I know!)_). I had a heart shaped face and a flatter chin than Bella. My nose was a little sharper, fuller lips and I had dimples.

Bella and I were twins, sure. But we weren't identical, not completely anyway. She was a bit taller than me, whereas I was curvier. My eyes were bigger, and my brows would grow wild if I didn't keep them in check.

Bella was my best friend, but sometimes we were so different it would hinder us and we'd wind up arguing. Usually about stupid things, too. What cars were better, the color of something.. _It's blue-green! No, it's green-blue!_

She was a genius, math and science were simple to her. My brain computed literature, music, and art. Math was a foreign language to me. I liked science, but I was _teerrrrrible _at it.

I sighed, checking myself once over again in the body mirror in my attic. I wore my black acid wash skinny jeans tucked into a pair of brown, worn, slouchy, moto boots. I wore a long sleeved black and white horizontally striped shirt. I shrugged into my brown bomber jacket with a hood.

I had my bangs and top layer of my hair pulled back in a ponytail and I sighed.

I, unfortunately, was ready for school.

* * *

Author's Note: All right, how d'you like Odette so far? Chapters will sometimes be short, others will be _miiiiiiles_ long. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2 - A First Day

Chapter Two

A First Day of

Odette Crushing and Odette's Crushes

* * *

The only thing I didn't like about this whole trip- moving- thingy, was that Bella and I had to share a car.

A truck, actually.

A really old, rusty and red, coughing, chugging truck.

We were twins, suuuuure.. but sharing a vehicle? I was a bit irritated at the idea of Bella having to either chauffeur me around or making some kind of arrangement to share the truck. I liked to drive, and usually not to anywhere in particular.

I felt a little guilty about turning my nose up to the truck. Just a little. What were we supposed to do when we got jobs? At separate places? _Seriously_?

We had parked in front of a building declaring it the _Front Office_, and made our way inside.

A smiling woman with red hair and a purple shirt, greeted us with a smile and a, "Good morning."

"Morning," Bella and I said, smiling.

I half listened, half tuned everything out as she explained some policies, said her welcomes, and handed us slips of paper for our teachers to sign. We'd have to turn in those slips at the end of the day.

And a map for the school.. seriously? How big was this place?

I zoned out and walked towards the door. But the receptionist didn't seem to notice, neither did Bella.

The next thing that happened was my fault, really. But because he never said sorry, it was now his fault.

I stepped forward to the door, ready to open it and leave, desperately needing fresh, cold air. As I looked down at the doorknob, the door suddenly opened and popped me in the face.

Yep.

The door ran into me. Not 'I ran into the door'.

I hissed, reeling back and held my throbbing forehead and nose in my hands.

At the loud '_thump!' _Ms. Cope gasped, standing up instantly and Bella was at my side in a heartbeat.

"Otis! You okay?" she pulled my hands back from my head, trying to get a good look at the damage dealt and hissed at what she found.

"Are you kiddin'? It hurts!" I hissed again and got an eyeful of who injured me.

And wow. He was a sight for sore eyes- _head_. A sight for sore head.

He was _really _good looking with bronze hair styled to appear disheveled. His face was angular, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His eyes were black as coal and he had purple shadows beneath his eyes- as if he never slept. He was _very _tall, I hardly came up to his chin! He was thin, lanky but muscular, and his skin was pale.

Like Reese's.

I shot that thought in the face and continued to inwardly ogle this guy as I was outwardly in pain. This guy was so.. _perfect _looking. Like some kind of Greek God. With his eyes and skin, I likened him to Hades.

He took one look from Bella to me, then to Bella, then to me and then _fled._ Yep. The guy ran off. Well, walked off.. _quickly_.

"That was strange. Usually Edward is very kind," Ms Cope, the secretary said, her voice far away in confusion.

"Well, he's a dick today," I snapped and Bella gave me a look. "Sorry," I muttered, not really meaning it.

"Should I take you to the nurse?" Ms cope smiled softly, overlooking my little outburst.

"No, I'll be okay," I muttered.

"You sure?" Bella frowned, staring at my forehead.

"Yeah.. I'll just.. deal," I chuckled. "Thank you so much, Ms Cope.. have a nice day," I tried saying politely but it came out sickly-sweet and dripped with sarcasm. Bella gave me an irritated look.

"You two, as well.. have an excellent first day," she smiled, oblivious to my tone. Ms Cope sat back down and tapped away at the keyboard.

I sighed aggressively and stormed out of the office.

"Two minutes in school and you're already wounded," Bella frowned. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea.. like the universe is telling us to go back home.."

"Hey. Stop. I'm the 'universe leads me to places' nut.. not you. Get your own thing," I smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be fine. And so will my head. After some headache pills."

* * *

So, here I was. Standing in the bathroom, staring at my reflection and my bright red, already bruising forehead.

I let out an annoyed growl and shook my head. My nose, luckily, was only _kind of_ red. I've run into plenty of things in my life, but they've never left bruises before. Red marks, sure, that was typical. But bruises? What the hell!?

I was a junior this year, and my math and science reflected that. Actually, my math was _remedial_. And that embarrassed me a little. Okay, more than a little.

I only had one class with Bells, and that was Government, period 2. Freakin' school was broken up into buildings. _Separate _buildings. Each building was science, math, english.. yada, yada.

My first class was Senior English with Mr. Berty. Then Government with Mr. Jefferson, Biology I with Mr. Molina, Gym with Coach Clapp (god help me), then lunch! Hell, _yes_. After lunch was.. Remedial Math with Mrs. Blue, then Spanish with Mrs. Goff (again, hell yea!).

But where were the extracurricular activities? Art, Chorus, Drama? Where was all this?

I'd have to ask Ms Cope when I had to turn in the slip of paper after school. I sighed, staring at the, now, dark purple, square-ish bruise in the center of my forehead.

I pulled my ponytail out and brushed my bangs so that they swept to the side, over my forehead, hiding the horrible mark there.

I sighed, still able to see the redness through the near-black tresses, but I wasn't going to cut bangs just to hide what some asshole did.

The first bell rang and I swore softly. I gathered my bag and purse and floored it to my first period.

I was excited that my first class was something I'd really enjoy. English. Words, I loved words. They healed wounds and made new ones, cured boredom and created madness..

I walked into Building 3 and walked down the hall, passing a number of students still milling about. I guess the first bell was a warning. I found senior English and walked in.

My nerves flared up, but I shook them off. The room was half full of students, while the others were probably still wandering about.

Mr. Berty was sitting behind his large, dark desk, talking softly with one of the students.

I waited by the door awkwardly until the student left him and sat down. I walked towards him and smiled broadly.

"Mr. Berty?" I asked.

"I am.." he said, then looked up, "Ah! Miss Odette Swan, I presume?" he smiled. He was an older man with dark eyes and gray hair.

"Your presumption is a correct one, sir," I cracked a smiled and handed him the slip of paper. "Would you sign that, please?"

He scanned the paper a moment, then signed in the first box, "There." he slid it over the desk and I stuffed it into my bag.

"Do you prefer being called Odette or something else?" Mr. Berty smiled.

Wow, this guy was awesome. Most teachers I knew called me Odette and nothing else, kind of brought a little more than unwanted attention to me.

"Odie, or Otis, actually. I get a lot of weird looks when I'm called Odette.. Then people assume my twin sister, Bella, is the evil Odile." I grinned.

He laughed, "She isn't, is she?"

I snorted, "Sometimes I wonder.." I teased, then scanned the room, "Can I sit down wherever or is there a certain order to this?"

"You may sit wherever. However, I will ask you to stand at the beginning of class and introduce yourself," he smiled.

"Awesome, thanks for the heads up. I'll be preparing a grand speech in the meantime," I smiled

He laughed softly, "I'll be waiting in anticipation in the meantime."

At this, marking the end of our conversation, I laughed, turned and walked to the back. I got along with nearly everyone. My gramma, Grams, said it was because I was a magnet for people. I comforted them with my presence and brought cheer and happiness wherever I went.

I was pretty sure she was stoned when she said this. C'mon, happiness and cheer? I was a sassy little brat with attachment and abandonment issues. _Happiness and cheer_ my ass.

I sat in the very back and in the corner, right next to the window. All the seats were single desks, so I was glad I didn't have to sit _directly_ next to anyone.

I pulled out my notebook and began doodling. Unicorns, and pandas, a lion and a lamb. Just random things really. Not a more than a minute passed when something urged me to look up.

And when I did I was met with a sight. They were just as pale as Edward the Odette Crusher.

The woman was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long wavy pale blond hair that fell halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suited the golden eyes that she had. She was _so _gorgeous I felt rather.. well, icky. Her flesh was perfect and very pale, just like the Odette Crusher.

The man was _very _ tall (6'3"? 6'4"?) and had honey blond, wavy hair that fell just above his collar. He was muscular, but lean. His eyes were coal black and his flesh incredibly pale, like the girl's and Edward's. Maybe they were related? He was so hot, sexy, good-looking, fine, edible, delicious, gorgeous that I felt I'd drool at any moment.

I realized I was staring, though they hadn't glanced to me, thankfully. I turned my attention back to my notebook and found I had been scrawling as I was staring at them. I hated it when I did that. It was a little weird. I saw that I had written down names: Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Mary Alice Brandon, Edward Anthony Mason Jr, Emmett McCarty, Esme Ann Platt, and Carlisle Cullen.

Ugh. Who were these people?

Meh. I'd Google it later.

The pale models moved fluidly to two seats on the far right side of the room, while I was on the far left. They never once glanced to me and I was thankful.

I was especially thankful when I spent the next several minutes _staring _at Jasper and all of his _scars. _But when I blinked they were gone.. unless.. I just _stared_, they'd return then they'd fade. It was weird. Maybe I had some kind of concussion, forcing me to hallucinate the scars.

I sighed, carefully brushing my bangs, ensuring they were successfully hiding the bruise. The rest of the students milled in and took their seats. Most of them openly gawked at me and made me feel as though I were a circus bear.

I was one for confrontation, not a physical one I mean. But I loved a good verbal battle.

Instead, I pretended I didn't notice the attention and continued to draw. I drew sloppy balloons and clouds and random marine life in the skies.

"Alright, class. Today we've a new student, Odette Swan," Mr. Berty gestured to me. The majority of the class was already staring at me, but the ones who weren't finally glanced at me.

But the two pale models looked at me as if I just got there, the guy's brows were knitted and stared at me with coal eyes and then looked forcefully towards the girl. Her eyebrows were high, then looked to him and then back to me.

"Odette, would you please stand and tell us a little about yourself," Mr. Berty smiled.

I bobbed my head and stood, "Hello and hi. I'm Odette Swan, but please call me Odie or Otis," some of the students snicker. "I know, Otis is a dog, but I prefer cats. I play bass and rhythm guitar, the drums and piano." What else should I say? "Umm, I love cartoons and Game of Thrones."

"Excellent, thank you Otis, please sit." Mr. Berty smiled and turned to his desk and pulled up some papers.

A black haired boy sitting in the front barked twice. The classroom was quickly filled with laughter as I sat, awkwardly. Maybe I should have just stuck with Odette.

I laughed along with the students, trying pass for unbothered. When you let something like that get the better of you, they'd keep doing crap like that.

I kept catching one of the blondes staring at me.. lets call the boy blond Mister Fine and the girl blonde Miss Pretty. Yep, that'd work. But when I'd catch Miss Pretty look at me, she'd only squint her eyes at me. But Mister Fine would look away towards Mr. Berty.

Mr. Berty's lecture on the psychological aspect of Romeo and Juliet was very interesting. I didn't like Romeo and Juliet, it was tale about two teens who let the fire in their loins get each other killed.

But judging by the sighs of everyone in here, they thought it was a romantic and tragic tale. I nearly snorted but decided not to. I jotted down notes in my whimsical, swirling, fantasy-like scrawl. And before I knew it, the bell rang.

"Don't forget to start on Lord of the Flies," Mr. Berty called out as the students gathered their things.

The blondes were already out of the room. Jeez, they were quick.

"Oh, Otis, will you stay for a moment?" Mr. Berty said as he sat down behind his desk.

I stood, my things gathered and put away and walked towards the front.

"Have you already read Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. Berty asked.

"Yep," I bobbed my head. "Also Lord of the Flies. Strangely, a favorite of mine," I chuckled.

"Hm, I see," he chuckled and handed me a thick packet. "Could you get this done by Friday?"

I took it, and saw that it was a questionnaire about Romeo and Juliet and each of its chapters.

"I can try," I laughed softly.

"Alright, well enjoy your first day," he smiled and I left the room.

_Enjoy my first day_ my well-toned ass, I snorted. I walked passed the Barking Boy and his groupies, who started barking as I soon as I was near.

I turned to him, laughing, "Oh, you're funny."

"Thanks," he grinned and walked towards me. He was tall, not as tall as Mister Fine. Pale, with dark brown eyes, "So, you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sorry, I don't date dogs," I smiled apologetically and walked towards my next class.

"Bitch," I heard him scoff as his friends hooted and laughed.

* * *

I hustled to Government in Building 6. On my way there, I made a pit stop and relieved myself. Then fixed my hair, making sure my bruise was still perfectly out of sight and then continued my way to class.

I walked in and saw Bella. She was sitting in the back, the chair next to her empty with the exception of her bag on the table. I chuckled, she looked so awkward and shied away from every glance.

I strolled in and winked at her. She grinned, pulled her bag from the desk and I plopped down in the seat.

"So, I made an enemy. He barked at me, then called me a bitch when I said that I didn't date dogs," I said smoothly, my tone tinged with humor.

She gawked, her brown eyes wide, "What?"

"Mmmmhm," I rolled my eyes. "Oh. And look-" I pulled my bangs away from my forehead, revealing the somewhat square shaped bruise.

Bella's jaw dropped, and gasped sharply, "Oh my _god_, Odie!" she whisper-shouted.

"Yep. It hurts like hell," I grumbled and with Bella's help, I combed my bangs back to hiding the bruise.

We sat quietly throughout the rest of the class, exchanging notes of where to meet before lunch. She said while I was in the bathroom this morning, she'd met several new people, Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Angela.

Mr. Jefferson only introduced us and didn't expect us to tell a little bit about ourselves, which I appreciated. My head was seriously aching.

This class was pretty easy, nothing I couldn't handle. I was glad I had an easy class, something that didn't need my entire brain to be there to successfully pass. Because my mind continued to go to the blondes, they were so pale and gorgeous and those eyes! No human had eyes like that.

Maybe they're not human, I jested and I snorted to myself, earning a glance from Bella. I gave her a 'I'll tell you later' look and she nodded. And Mister Fine's disappearing and reappearing scars! What was that about?

Class ended before I was ready for it to. Bella and I made our way to the front and had Mr. Jefferson scribble a signature on our slips of paper and we were out of there.

"See you at Lunch, Bells," I smiled.

"Yeah, see you, Odie," she smiled and we went our separate ways.

Biology.

_Ugh._

I walked into Building 2, then made my way to Biology with Mr. Molina.

"Hiya," I handed him the slip of paper which he quickly scrawled a signature and handed it back to me.

"Hello, you can sit wherever," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled and sat down in the far back corner. I hoped this class would be.. _somewhat_ easy. I mean, I knew it wasn't going to be simple but I hope it'd be at least followable.

The rest of the class filled in and I earned many glances. I was glad no one sat beside me and yet a little annoyed. Being forced to sit next to someone was an opportunity to make a new friend and since that didn't happen, no friendships could be forged.

"We have a new student, Odette Swan," Mr. Molina gestured to me. "Could you stand and tell us a little about yourself?"

Figures.

I stood, plastering on a broad, winning smile, "Hey, I'm Odette, but I prefer Odie. I play rhythm and bass guitar, the drums, and piano," I glanced around, they were hanging off every word and it was a little disturbing. "I love cartoons and Game of Thrones," I chuckled and sat down.

"Thank you, Odie," Mr. Molina said, smiling. "All right! Let's get knowledgable."

I've a feeling I'm really gonna like Molina.

* * *

And I was right, Mr. Molina made Biology very fun and he explained things in a way that I actually understood.

I walked down the hallway and outside. I took a huge breath and sighed it out. One last class before my beloved food-and-me time.

I loved food on a weird, nearly fetish level. (Not really.. (but probably.))

I found my way to the Gym building and stood outside, staring at the huge white letters:

GYM

"Really," I said aloud, earning some stares. I addressed one of the onlookers, "I would have called it the Gateway to Hell," I said, smiling and mirth filled my tone.

She was absolutely stunning. Pale with short, pixie cut black hair that stuck out all over. She was either my height or slightly shorter, and I wasn't sure which it was. She was gorgeous and had large, golden eyes.

At my comment, she grinned largely and laughed softly. It was like tinkling bells and next to her stood the Odette Crusher. He stared at me with a hardened glare.

"Oh, hey, dick," I smiled sweetly and walked towards the building. He didn't apologize for bruising my head and he made Bella feel bad (in some way). He was a dick in my book.

As I walked from him, I heard a strange growl and I made my hair stand on end. I lept at the sound and glanced around, in search of what had made that noise. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, I figured it was just in my mind..

Maybe I really did have a concussion.. wait, did you hallucinate if you had a concussion?

I didn't know, and with that, I continued into the building.

I found Coach Clapp, just outside of his office, and he signed the slip of paper.

"Do you have a set of gym clothes?" the rotund, mustached man looked down at me through beady, brown eyes.

"I was unaware I needed anything," I chagrinned.

He chuckled, "Well, now you do," he disappeared into his office and emerged. "This is all I've got in here. The office would have more sizes."

I took the black sweatpants and a plain gray t-shirt. I looked at the sizes on the tags, "Medium. This'll work. Do I owe any money or anything?" I looked back up to him and he seemed a little flustered.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled and pointed to a door with a stick figure with a skirt on it. "Girl's Locker Room is that way," he handed me a piece of paper that had a locker number and combination on it.

"Thanks, Coach," I smiled and walked towards the locker room. I passed the Odette Crusher was staring at Coach Clapp then to me, narrowing his black eyes. He made me really nervous.

I ducked into the locker room, my heart hammering and found my locker. I sighed, stuffing my bookbag in and quickly changed into the appointed gym outfit. Moto boots were fantastic for just about everything, so I was glad I didn't wear any kind of heels or flats.

I sighed and stuffed my clothes into the locker as well and walked towards the Bathroom area of the locker room. Girls paused and stared at me as I walked passed them. I merely waved and offered a 'Hey'.

I stood in front of the wide mirror above a row of sinks and stared at the bruise on my forehead.

"Ouch," a voice said, it was soft and sweet sounding.

I jump, my heart racing and turned to see who spoke. It was the pixie-girl.

"Hey," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What happened?" she stepped forward, standing next to me and began examining my bruise through the mirror. She was a _skoosh _shorter than me; the top of her head met my hairline.

"You know that guy I called a dick out there?" At her nod, I continued. "He busted into the Front Office so quickly the door bounced off of my face," I felt a little sheepish and guilty, and I wasn't sure why.

She frowned, "Oh.. I'm sorry. Edward is usually really polite.." She seemed really concerned, more than usual for a complete stranger.

"That's what Ms. Cope said," I chuckled and struggled to brush my hair to hide the bruise, at the same time I wanted it up to get it out of my way for gym class.

"Hold on," she walked- floated, really- (she was so graceful, she'd make a ballerina cry!) away and out of sight and I was curious as to what she was doing.

"Here," she practically materialised out of nowhere next to me and in her hand was a light purple scarf.

"Oh!" I beamed, "Perfect!" I grinned.

She smiled back and stepped behind me. She tied my hair up into a perfect ponytail and then tied the scarf around my forehead, then wrapped the remainder around the ponytail, letting the tails of the scarf fall down my back.

"How's that?" she smiled at me through mirror over my shoulder.

"Absolutely perfect, thank you so much.." I froze, "What is your name?" I chuckled.

She laughed softly, "Alice."

"I'm Odette Swan. Please call me Odie or Otis," I smiled and turned towards her.

"It's nice to make a new friend, Otis," she grinned at the name. "Shall we?" she gestured towards the exit of the locker room.

"We shall," I smiled and walked out, holding the door open for her.

She floated through, smiling and walked towards where all the students had gathered in front of Coach Clapp.

That's when I noticed Barking Boy had this class too. God help me.

We stretched out first. Clapp didn't want anyone pulling a 'hammy'. Edward stood near me, with Alice in between. They'd often exchange glances and then he'd squint at me. I pretended not to notice, even though I really noticed. Like, I really _really _noticed.

How could I not notice? The most attractive guy I've ever seen was constantly throwing stares and glares my way.. It was driving me crazy! I couldn't tell if I wanted to punch that handsome face of his or kiss it!

Wait.. kiss it?!

After stretching, we had to run five laps. I kept my pace up with Alice who never once looked out of breath or tired.

All the dancing I did kept me really in shape, so the laps weren't at all troublesome.

Edward stayed ahead of us, not once slipping up or looking tired either.

I couldn't help but notice his rear-end. And how perfectly shaped it was.

Wow.

I'm admiring the man who marred my (not so) perfect face..

Way to go, Odie.. could you be anymore pathetic?

"So, Alice, have you lived in Forks all your life?" I asked.

"No, we moved here a few years ago," she smiled. "Where did you live before moving here?"

"Phoenix, Arizona," I sighed out the name, really missing the blue of the dawn and the gold of the sand. "You?"

"Denali, Alaska," she smiled, never sounding out of breath.

"Wow!" I chirped. "I want to go to Alaska some day," I smiled.

"You definitely should, it's beautiful," Alice chirped back.

"So I've heeeard," I drew out, and chuckled. "How easy was it to adjust to Forks?"

"Pretty easy. It's a lot like Denali, 'cept with less snow," she smiled. "So this will be practice for you."

I laughed, "Good to know, I can bulk up my greenery knowledge."

"All right," Coach Clapp shouted. "Everyone over here!"

Alice and I made our way towards him, Edward now behind us. I was a little jealous, Alice and Edward were gorgeous and completely rocked the gym clothes look. Baggy sweatpants and plain gray tees! Who the hell could have the super ability to pull that off? _Them_!

"We'll be playing volleyball, and I'll put together the teams," Clapp said. "Cullens, Swan, Bronson, and Blue," then he pointed to one of the volleyball nets set up.

Barking Boy's last name was either Bronson or Blue or Cullen. I kept my sigh to myself and followed Alice to our side of the net. The other team was already set up and I couldn't remember how to play volleyball.

Barking Boy winked at me and this time I did sigh, loudly.

"Friend of yours?" Alice grinned a little.

"Oh yes.. the bestest," I chuckled dryly.

"His name is Brad Bronson," another girl said sharply, she was taller and wider than me with a pretty face and shoulder length wavy, blond hair. Oooh.. she likes hiiiim.

"Good to know," I smiled, my tone dripping with sarcasm, and looked to Alice with a _help-me_ look.

The pixie only laughed softly and pointed to where I was supposed to stand.

* * *

So volleyball wasn't _so _bad, especially with Alice making things easier. She was nice and funny, and I really thought I'd found a friend. Even with Edward's open not-quite-glares and squinting, she stuck around me.

Alice was changed and gone by the time I even opened my locker. I was hoping we could walk to lunch together, maybe even sit. Bella could use someone like Alice in her life, someone cheerful and kind.

I changed, keeping the scarf on my head and made my way towards the main building. I really hoped lunch would be spectacular, because I was starving and my head was aching. It'd be bad if I went home early, especially on my very first day here.

I caught sight of Bella, already in line with a brown haired girl in front of her. I stepped into line and sighed softly to myself, very annoyed with all the stares and glances my way.

Eventually I got my food and paid for my lunch. I found Bella sitting at a table with the brunette and another brunette. They all looked very invested in their conversation.

"Hey, Odie," Bella smiled back.

"You must be Odette," the pretty brunette girl smiled at me, she had white glasses and very white teeth.

"Yep," I sat down. "Hiya, feel free to call me Odie or Otis," I smiled to her. "And you two are?"

"I'm Jessica Stanley," the other brown haired girl smiled, her hair was voluminous, making her seem much bigger than what she was. Something felt off about her. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I just.. did not like her.

"And I'm Angela," the bespeckled brunette smiled broadly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to be met," I chirped, grinning. "So, what were guys talkin' about? You looked pretty into it."

"Oh, Jess was telling me about the Cullens," Bella directed my glance to the back of the cafeteria near the back entrance and exit.

I glanced to the table full of gorgeous, pale, perfect people. I recognized four of them off of the bat. I knit my brows in confusion. Alice was there.. she was a Cullen? She was sitting alongside with the Dick the Odette Crusher.. oh my god. If they were related I was going to be so embarrassed.. I called him a dick, right in front of her! I insulted her sibling, and yet she was kind to me! I felt rather guilty and annoyed..

I decided to play it low, and pretend I knew nothing about them. Which was kinda true, actually.

"Oh, yea? Please, continue," I smiled towards Jessica.

"Gladly," She beamed. "They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Ah, foster.. as in _adopted_. So I insulted Alice's adopted brother. That still doesn't make it any better, though.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela shrugged, examining an expensive looking camera.

"Yeah 'cause they're all together, like _together _together," Jess stressed. "That's Edward Cullen." (Odette Crusher.) "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time." she said rather bitterly, a scowl playing on her features.

Oh, someone got their proposal to a date rejected. I wasn't sure why that little tidbit made me as happy as it did. Maybe I really was a bitch at my core.

"Wasn't planning on it," Bella and I said and chuckled at the same time.

"Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal," Jessica scowled.

Okay.. this chick really did not like the Cullen Clan. Even though I had to admit, it was odd that they were dating their own adopted siblings.

"Jess, they're not _actually _related," Angela said, her eyebrows high.

"Yeah, but they live together," Jess rolled her eyes, "It's weird-and, okay, the little dark-haired girl is Alice. She's _really_ weird, and, um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela sighed, lost in a dreamy state.

Jessica snorted, "As if. He only adopts the prettiest things around."

I was instantly annoyed that she called Alice weird and the way she shot Angela down, "Alice isn't weird."

Jess instantly zeroed in on me, "What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I have Gym with her. She's really cool," I smiled innocently.

"But she's.. strange, like.. she smiles randomly at nothing and she always seems so happy," Jess struggled to justify her earlier statement.

"I think she's fantastic," I said matter-of-factly, and threw an award winning smile at her.

"I never really spoke to her, so I can't say anything," Angela smiled sheepishly.

I was glad that I now knew of their names, Mister Fine and Miss Pretty, I mean. I felt a little.. disappointed?- that Jasper was not single.

And I wasn't sure why.

I hardly even knew him, and it took me at least a few days to sprout a crush, usually, anyway. I knew nothing more of him than his name, that he was dating his adopted sister, Alice, and that he had magical disappearing and reappearing scars.

But I was eager to learn more about Cullen Clan.. I wanted to know everything about them.. and again, I wasn't sure why.

"So, Odie, do you have any classes with them?" Bella asked, her curiosity for them came off her like waves.

"I have Rosalie and Jasper in my senior English class. And Alice and Edward in my Gym class," I said as I opened my apple juice and downed half of it.

Jess seemed really put out and picked at her food.

Angela smiled, "Wow, senior English?"

"Mmhm," I smiled back and tucked into my pizza, rolling it up and taking a bite. "Mmmm- s'good," I said around a mouthful of pizza and I bobbed my head.

Bella chuckled, "It really is." I saw that her slice was already halfway gone.

"So what're the Twins like?" Jess asked, not looking at me.

"They were neither rude nor kind," I said vaguely.

Bella snorted into her own apple juice, "You didn't talk to them."

"Nope," I flashed another smile.

Halfway through lunch, severrrraal more people joined us. Eric, Tyler, Mike, and Lauren.

Out of all of them, Lauren and Jess rubbed me the wrong way.

Eric and Tyler and Mike doted on Bella and I, practically confessing their love to us.

"Oh, do you guys know a.. something Bronson?" I asked.

"Yeah.. why do you like him?" Tyler seemed put out.

"Hell no. He's a tool," I chuckled.

They looked startled at my reaction, then laughed it off. Except Lauren and Jess looked incredibly pissed, probably because I called him a tool.

"He really is. He's on the swim team, so he's pretty popular," Mike nodded his head, then looked around the cafeteria, trying to get a look at him.

"So, you're the bitch he was telling me about," Lauren narrowed her pretty eyes at me.

"Oh, yes. I'm _such _a bitch," I bobbed my eyebrows at Bella and Angela. "I stand up and tell my name and Bronson starts to bark."

"Can't help it if you're named after a dog," Lauren smiled.

"And _I'm _the bitch," I smiled back to her.

She fumed while the table fell silent, Bella however was smiling softly and eating. She knew me and what I was capable of and wasn't at all worried.

"Anyway, he asked me out and I said no," I finished up the little tale and finished my pizza.

"Wow, someone asked you out on the first day?" Tyler brows shot up.

"She must be used to it," Jessica smiled though her tone held no kindness. "As pretty as you are."

Lauren scoffed at this and looked away, "Whatever."

This lunch period was turning into a competition, quickly and I didn't want to be a part of that.

"So, who here is as dumb as me and has remedial math?" I raised my hand.

Tyler's shot up, "Oh, I hope we have the same class." he grinned.

"Me, too. It'd be nice to have a familiar face." I chuckled.

* * *

Bella and I left the cafeteria arm in arm, our moods low with how well lunch went.. It didn't go well at all.

Lauren was obvious about her dislike for us while Jessica insulted us with backhanded compliments. Angela was nice though, I saw a real friendship opportunity with her. Mike and Eric were nice enough, but Tyler was the funniest.

"Well, Bella-Babby, I'll meet you at the main office, all right?" I smiled at her, hoping to lift her spirits.

"Yeah," she sighed.

Hm.

"That Edward is _fine_," I bounced my brows at her, grinning.

She laughed, "Yeah. Well, as Jess said there's no one 'good enough' here for him. Besides, he bruised your pretty face!"

"She was referring to before you moved here," I grinned, bumping my hip into hers. "You're gonna woo and marry that boy, despite him marring my money maker."

Bella blushed, shaking her head, struggling not to laugh, "Oh- shush, Odie. I'll see you."

And we parted ways, again. Her walking stiffly towards her next class, her face red, while I wandered towards my next class, laughing away.

Unfortunately Tyler had a different math class than I. Whereas, mine was right after Lunch, his was his last period.

But oh well, maybe I'll make some new friends on my math level there.

* * *

Mrs. Blue was my teacher and she was incredibly polite and funny. She was glad she was getting another student to teach, making her class a total of 10 kids in all.

She was tall, curvy, with long dark brown hair and light eyes. We wound up talking about Game of Thrones well passed the bell, though no one seemed to mind or notice.

"Oh, we should probably get to the teachin' bit, then," she snorted.

I laughed and sat down, then we dove right into the class.

It was simple and I could follow it easily, again another class I didn't need to be mentally 'all there'.

As my subconscious and body did the math worksheet, my conscious went back to the Cullens.

Jasper and his scars, his twin, the model-like Rosalie. The tiny and adorable Alice, the scary, grumpy Edward. The huge, muscular Emmett.

Who were these people? Why were they so pale and their eyes!

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice's were all various shades of gold. Not brownish gold, but _gold_. Jasper and Edward's were black.. like _black_. Not dark brown or kind of black but _BLACK!_

Who were these people?

As I flipped through my notebook to continue to write down notes, I stopped on the paper I was filling up in English this morning. My eyes landed on the names I had absentmindedly written down and froze.

The names I had written and the names that I just learned of were dangerously close..

* * *

I landed in Spanish class without anything eventful happening, and I was grateful for that. I walked towards Mrs. Goff and smiled.

She quickly signed my slip of paper and sent me to sit in the back, near the window and I was especially grateful.

I had taken Spanish my Freshmen year in Phoenix, so I was quite fluent. I was in the middle of learning French before Bells and I moved.

I felt my heart race and my stomach churn as I saw two students step through the threshold of the classroom.

It was Edward and Emmett.

They walked in, laughing and talking amongst themselves, and sat down in the middle of the room without even glancing my way. And worse yet, Barking Boy Brad Bronson (Wow, that really flowed!).

"Buenas tardes, clase! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Señorita Odette Swan, por favor ponerse de pie y cuéntanos un poco sobre ti." Mrs. Goff smiled.

At the sound of my name, Edward snapped his head to me so quickly I swore it was gonna fall off of his shoulders. His shock faded to annoyance as he narrowed his black eyes as me.

Oh. She was one of those teachers. You know, the kind that gave you no warning before throwing you under the bus.

Luckily.. I was prepared.

I smiled brightly and stood, "Buenas tardes, estoy Odie."

Edward stared at me, his eyes hard. Emmett stared at me as well, but it was curious and rather playful.

"Me mudé aquí desde Phoenix, Arizona con mi hermana gemela, Bella. Yo toco el bajo y la guitarra rítmica, piano y los tambores. Me encantan los dibujos animados y Juego de Tronos. Gracias." I sat back down, ignoring Edward's probing stare.

Mrs. Goff looked taken aback and quite proud, she smiled, "Gracias, señorita Odie." She turned back to the rest of the class, "I hope you all caught that." she grinned.

Brad narrowed his eyes at me, but then grinned and winked. I completely ignored the creep.

And with that, she dove into the lesson, teaching us contractions. Well, teaching them..

I glanced at Edward every once in while, catching him staring at me. It was getting old.

I was called a brat or an ass for a reason.

And as I caught Edward's stare, I smiled broadly, winked, then waved at him. Not a typical wave, but a flirty _hello there_ wave by raising my hand to the height of my shoulder then fluttered my fingers at him.

His coal eyes grew wide, and his mouth popped open. He quickly composed himself and turned his head, staring at the teacher.

Yes.

I had succeeded.

I grinned to myself as Emmett stared at me, his grin broad and he laughed soundlessly.

* * *

As the last bell of the day rang, Emmett and Edward _flew_ out of the classroom. Their feet hardly touched the floor, I swear!

I gathered my things at a much normal pace. As I walked passed Mrs. Goff's desk, I said, "Tener una noche agradable, señora Goff."

"Usted también, Odie.." She smiled, her eyes alight with teasing mirrored from my tone.

I chuckled and left, making my way out of the building.

I was almost out all the way when barking met my ears.

I rolled my eyes skyward, shit.

"_WOOF-WOOF_, Otis!" Brad laughed walking right behind me.

I turned around, walking backwards and stared at him, "Aaaw, you okay, puppy? Need me to take you to the vet?" I said in a way that people used when speaking to babies.

He shook his head, laughing, though he was shaken by me actually talking back to him.

I was not the kind of girl to let people give me shit. Oh no. I'd feed them that same shit right back.

I turned back around and used the crowd to disappeared. I twisted, ducked and dodged until I made it to the parking lot. I didn't see Barking Brad anywhere and I let out a glad sigh.

I found the Front Office and leaned against the building, waiting for the one and only Bells.

She emerged from the crowd, looking rather bothered.

As she got close, I spoke up, "You okay, Babby?"

"Yeah.. just.. You know that Edward guy?" she replied, her mind far away as she shuffled her feet around.

"Yes?" I nodded, hoping he didn't do anything dumb and hurt her feelings.

"Well.. he like.. kept glaring at me through the entire class. Then he wouldn't even look at me or.." she sighed, unable to describe what happened in words. "He was just really weird."

"I told you he was a dick," I smiled, trying to cheer her up. But it was no good.

"It's just.. I don't know.." she gave up and fell quiet. That wasn't too unusual for Bella, but things didn't bother her like this, not usually.

We walked into the Front Office and stepped up to the desk.

Ms Cope grinned broadly, "Hello, girls!"

"Hello," we said, smiling.

"I hope you had a great first day," she smiled and tapped away at her keyboard.

Bella and I shared a glance. Sure, yeah.. we had a great first day.

"Here are the slips," Bella said, taking the slip of paper from me and handed them both to Ms Cope.

"Oh, thank you so much," Ms Cope beamed, taking the papers and stood, filing them away in the tall, gray cabinet.

"Ah, I was wondering.. what kind of extracurricular activities does this school have?" I asked.

"Oh.." Ms Cope's face fell, and she frowned, "Besides sports.." she shrugged, "Not much else."

What?! No drama, arts, music..?! This sucks. I'll have to be a one woman band. I gave a mental grumble.

"Oh," I muttered. "Well, thanks anyway. Have a pleasant evening," I chirped and turned towards the door.

At Bella's confused glance, I gestured to the door. "Non-bruised ladies first.." I winked, smiling broadly.

Bella laughed, shaking her head and walked forward. She pulled open the door and walked through it unharmed, and I followed in suit.

As we walked towards the truck, I asked again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Bella smiled to me and unlocked the doors.

I hopped into the truck, and Bella slid in. She twisted the key, and the old thing roared to life. She pulled out of the parking lot and on our way home. I was desperate to make my twin smile or laugh..

"Want me to kick his ass?" I smiled.

She laughed (finally!), "No, I'll be okay." she grinned to me. "But what an image! Tiny you.. beating up big, pale Edward."

I laughed too, it really was a funny visual.

In order to exact revenge on Edward for making Bella feel bad, I was going to flirt with him. Little waves, winks, blowing kisses from across the room.. That should work.

Watch out Edward, Odette's gunning for you.

* * *

Author's Note: Oooh, I hope you enjoy Odie as much as I do! I used Google's translator, so I apologize if any of the Spanish you see here is incorrect.

Translations:

*Buenas tardes, clase! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Señorita Odette Swan, por favor ponerse de pie y cuéntanos un poco sobre ti.

*Good afternoon, class! We have a new student. Miss Odette Swan, please stand and tell us a little about yourself.

**Buenas tardes, estoy Odie. Me mudé aquí desde Phoenix, Arizona con mi hermana gemela, Bella. Yo toco el bajo y la guitarra rítmica, piano y los tambores. Me encantan los dibujos animados y Juego de Tronos. Gracias.

**Good afternoon, I'm Odie. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona with my twin sister, Bella. I play bass and rhythm guitar, piano, and the drums. I love cartoons and Game of Thrones. Thank you.

***Gracias, señorita Odie.

***Thank you, Miss Odie.

****Tener una noche agradable, señora Goff.

****Have a pleasant night, Missus Goff.

*****Usted también, Odie.

*****You as well, Odie.


	4. Chapter 3 - Just a Slut

Author's Note: So, just a head's up: A bit more swearing than per us' in this chapter. Mentions of adult themes.. Startin' to wonder if I should bump the rating up to M?

With that said, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Just a slut.

* * *

Well, fuck.

I had a perfect plan for revenge, but he had to go and ruin it! That pretty bastard!

I was going to flirt my ass off and make him feel a fool until he apologized to Bella and I. Either that, or I'd have to get very drastic and claim to be pregnant with his baby.

Don't test me. I will do that, and you will fail if you think I wouldn't do it.

As I said, I had a perfect plan for attack.. but the damn Cullen wasn't in school! None of them were! Not the next day, or the rest of the week for that matter! And now it was Friday.

Early fuckin' Friday morning. (If you couldn't tell, it has been a very lousy week.)

I liked to pretend it wasn't as disappointing (or hurtful) as it was, not seeing them, I mean. But it really was. I felt a real connection to them (Or the idea of them..), as much as I hated it, there was _something _there.

In Edward's absence, my interest and curiosity for him and his family only grew. I needed and wanted to learn everything about them.. I wasn't sure why I wanted to unearth every secret of theirs.

And as my like for them grew, my contempt for Jessica, Barking Brad, and Lauren grew as well. They were all snide and rude ('cept Jess was a little more hidden about her distaste for us), and Barking Boy Brad Bronson was getting rather brave with his teasings.

How far was he going to take it before I would have to put the hurt on him, hm?

"I hate this school," I sat flatly as I drove us towards said school.

Bella didn't say anything. I knew she was having a harder time than me.. in a way. She would rather ignore things and let them roll off of her shoulders. But I didn't do that. I talked back to the people who'd give us trouble, Jess and Lauren, Brad mostly though.

Barking Brad was starting to hound her now, too. (See my pun there?) Calling her Tweety Bird Bella. I was The Dog, or The Bitch.. it would depend on who you asked.

The Barking Boy would constantly try to start crap between Bella and I. Loudly saying how Bella was prettier than me or how I had bigger 'tits' than her.

It was getting real fuckin' old.

I sighed softly, looking at her. She wore her brown sheepskin jacket, her jeans and her rainboots. She was very pretty and didn't have to try very hard to gain attention, albeit unwanted attention.

"I'm thinking of beating the shit out of Brad." I grinned softly, "Or telling dad about him."

"Didn't you already tell dad about him?" Bella looked at me, her brows furrowed.

"I mentioned him a bit." I shrugged, "But I didn't tell him much."

Bella looked back out of the window, "Hm."

_Hm_.. really, only a hm?

I sighed softly, I'd been protecting Bella all my life and it was getting harder. She was becoming difficult to read in her old age, "Hey, babby.. where d'you think Eddie-bae is?"

She snapped her head towards me so quickly, I swore I heard her neck pop. Her brown eyes wide and her brows high.

That sure got her attention.

"I .. really don't know." Bella sighed, then looked to me again, "Though I heard from Jess that when it's sunny, they hike up to the mountains to camp and hunt."

"And they can do that?" I said incredulously.

"I guess since it's a small community, they're all really thankful and respect Dr. Cullen to allow them out of school.. and they all have great grades." She shrugged, a little less baffled by this than I was.

I snorted, "Sounds like a bunch of ass kissing bullshit."

Bella snickering, "Yeah."

"I had legit reasons for not being in school, and I had to go to court for all my absences. They get to go _camping_." The entire conversation left a sick, sour taste in my mouth. Like bile and lemons had babies on my tongue.

"Yeah.." she sighed, looking back out the window.

I shook my head, annoyed and kind of fed up.

Edward really had Bella riled up and left her far away from me.

I sighed softly, driving into the parking lot and parking as close to the exit as I could.

We got out and walked towards the cause of our woes in silence.

* * *

English was filled with Brad making flirty faces at me but he didn't say anything. Good for him. I'm ready to knock his damn lights out. Government was filled with me glaring everyone down who dared to even glance towards Bella. Biology was… peaceful.

Gym was a whole other thing.

I changed, and was running my laps when I noticed Barking Boy Brad Bronson was right behind me.

"Nice view from back here, Otis." I heard him laugh, "That's right, baby..!"

I stopped so quickly and spun quickly. He nearly ran into me but I quickly shoved him away and down he went.

He sprawled out on the ground and stared at me, horrified.

"I'll give you a better view. Of my fist." I balled my hands into fists and cracked my knuckles.

By now we had a crowd around us, eager to see what the New Girl would do to the Barking Boy.

Brad stood, scoffing. Something dark and aggressive played in his eyes. He had been pushed down by a girl. A girl half his height and weight, now he had something to prove to his peers. That he wasn't the kind of guy to be pushed around..

I needed to be careful.

"Oh.. I'm so scared." he sneered, grinning. "You're going to hit me? I'm sure you couldn't even do a proper push up!" he laughed, and looked to the crowd for encouragement. Some of his friends laughed but most remained quiet.

"What does a proper push up have to do with kicking your perverted, disgusting ass?" I said flatly, my tone full of anger.

He scoffed, unable to answer me.

"Well done, excellent comeback." I snapped, before he could talk I continued. "I am sick of you and your catcalls. I will _never _date you, I will never _like _you."

He clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared.

"You are a sick pig," I scowled, "No, that'd be an insult to pigs worldwide. You are just a sick, creepy _boy_."

His jaw dropped open, and his eyes widened.

"You are rude, mean, and gross. You stay away from us. Do you understand me?" I roared. Continuing on, I said, "You go near us again.. and I will tell my father exactly what you've been saying to me and to her. In _explicit _detail, I will use every _single _word you did."

That hit home. He was no longer this creepy, perverted guy but a scared little puppy who seemed he was about to piss himself.

Coach Clapp stood in the crowd around us and was nodding at me, "Miss Swan, Mister Bronson follow me." he said calmly.

I followed after the coach towards the Front Office. I went in the principal's office first, Brad sat in a chair just outside of the office.

Coach Clapp talked with the Principal before I went in.

I accounted all of the things Barking Boy Brad Bronson has done and said to me to Mr. Greene and Ms Cope.

Mr. Greene, the principal, was a short, round man with small, green eyes and a strong, stern voice. He listened to everything with a blank face and when I was done, he sighed, shaking his head.

He offered apologies and apologies and compliments on my dad.

"I'm not going to lie, Mr. Greene, I won't accept any apology unless it's from him." I jerked my chin to the door.

"Of course," he nodded, "We'd like to talk to him first."

"'Course," I stood and walked out.

Brad walked in, he didn't even look at me.

Good.

I didn't hear any yelling or any raised voices. I wondered if Mr. Greene was going to call my dad, and I hoped he did. Because if I was being harassed, my dad needed to know. I figured he was going to be mad that I didn't tell him myself.

What if Charlie didn't care? That was a stupid thought, he's my dad.. Of course he cares.

I know if Phil knew I was being teased, he'd come to school with a baseball bat and beat the boy into overtime.

But that was Phil.. Phil was a good dad. I didn't know anything at all of Charlie's parenting skills when it came to matters like this, and that scared me.

Sitting on the uncomfortable blue plastic chair, I bounced my knees and stared at the wall ahead of me. Covering the wall was pictures of students, ranging from the 80s to now. Seeing the various hair and clothing styles, I couldn't help but grin.

The 80s was one of my favorite eras in time, besides Victorian and Medieval of course. Medieval crawled with royalty, dragons, knights, and wizards. While, Victorian had vampires, class, intrigue, and glamour galore!

I was snapped out of my reverie as the door opened and Ms. Cope stuck her head out, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Odette.. would you please come back inside?"

I stood and walked back in, sitting in a chair next to a very relaxed looking Brad. That threw up some red flags. Someone who just got in trouble for harassing another student should be hunched, embarrassed.. something! Not lounging in comfort!

"We have come to an agreement," Mr. Greene smiled to me.

I narrowed my eyes. What did he mean by an agreement? This guy was bothering me! There wasn't an agreement to made! Only an apology!

"No one will harass another.. from the moment you two leave this office, everything will start anew," the principal nodded, looking from me to Brad and back again.

"What do you mean? I never bothered him," I said, sitting up straighter.

Mr. Greene shared a glance with Ms. Cope, "Well.. be that as it may," he said darkly. "From the moment you two leave this office, everything will start fresh. You two will regard each other with _respect_," Mr. Green said to me, his tone warning.

Why the hell was I in trouble?! I shot a look to Brad and he didn't even glance my way. I looked back to Mr. Greene.

"Fine," I said flatly.

"Excellent. You two are dismissed," Mr. Greene smiled and gestured to the door.

As I stood and made my way to the door, eager to escape this hell, Ms. Cope said, "Remember.. respect each other."

I held back an assortment of slurs and left the office. My face was hot and my entire body felt on fire. I was so angry. How could he get away with something like this?

This certainly wasn't over. As soon as I was home, I was going to talk to Charlie about this. And if he didn't do anything, I was calling mom and Phil.

I made it back to the Gym, the students were milling about and Coach Clapp stood near his office.

"All right, go change! Class is done for!" the coach shouted and I followed the girls into the locker room.

"I can't believe she yelled at Brad like that!" Blue gasped, glaring daggers at me.

"She's a bitch.. she should've stayed in Phoenix."

"I heard she screwed him."

"I heard Brad's in love with her."

"I heard she sleeps with everyone!"

Rumors pulsed around me and everything felt so surreal for a moment. I stood in front of my locker for what seemed an eternity before the voices faded into nothingness and I changed as quickly as I could.

* * *

"Slut."

"Excuse me?" I snapped my attention to the person who said it.

It was one of Lauren's other friends, one that never sat with us at lunch. She was tall, with a pretty round face and green eyes. Her red hair curled out in a frizzy mane.

"You heard her," another girl said, standing next to her. She was a little shorter than the first girl with a sharp face and big brown eyes. Her hair was dark and shoulder length.

"Ah, I did. But I thought she was just talking about herself.." I smiled.

Their mouths dropped open.

I turned and stepped forward, eager to get my food and get out of there.

"You're such a bitch," the taller girl hissed.

I turned back around, "I'm a bitch?" I cocked up a brow, "And you're the one who is insulting people," I said, my tone amused.

"Well, don't act like a slut then," the brunette said, smirking.

"Hm, great.. so based on how you act.. You," I gestured to the tall one, "Are a frizzy pig, and you," I gestured to the shorter one, "Are a cow."

A heard some laughter from in front of me. A few students ahead were Eric, Tyler and Katie laughing.

I smiled a bit. Tyler moved, walked passed the students and slid in between the two girls and me.

"Nice, I had no idea you could bring _farm animals _to school," Tyler winked to me, glancing to the girls.

Eric stood, with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Katie, grinning. The two followed Tyler's lead and stood with Tyler and I.

Katie Marshall was Eric's girlfriend. They had only been dating for about a month when Bella and I moved in.

Katie was a very pretty girl. She was about 5'9" with a slender, womanly figure. She had a very pretty face with baby blue eyes and long, bright red hair. She was sarcastic and funny that complimented Eric's geeky and serious personality.

Katie and I had hit it off quite well and I was happy that I had someone I could easily get along with. We loved cartoons, (Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Odd Parents, Adventure Time just to name a few.), talked about sci-fi/fantasy movies, and music.

Katie pushed her nose up, giving it an appearance of a pig nose, "_Oink_! Oink, oink!"

Eric let out a deep, "_Moo_!"

The girls' faces burned with embarrassment. They stomped their feet and hissed something under their breaths and left the line.

At their departure, we all laughed.

I swallowed, feeling rather emotional, "Thanks, you guys."

"No sweat, Phoenix," Tyler grinned, nudging my arm.

"Yeah, we heard Brad didn't get into any trouble at all. Is that true?" Katie raised her thin red brows.

"Yep.. if anything, _I_ was the one who got in trouble," I said scathingly.

"That's ridiculous!" Eric grumbled, "He has been hounding you and Bells for the entirety of the week!"

"Yeah!" Tyler nodded.

"That's what I told them. I guess since Brad's popular and on the swim team, he's got seniority.." I shrugged, feeling rather weighed down.

"That's so dumb," Katie hissed, shaking her head.

I felt rather touched that I had actually made friends that cared about me and what I was going through in such a short about of time.

I grabbed my tray of food and paid for it. We walked to where Bella, Angela, Ben, Mike, Lauren, and Jessica were already sitting.

At seeing Lauren and Jess, my stomach rolled. I really didn't want to deal with them. I sighed, struggling for the strength and sat between Mike with Katie on my left side. Tyler and Eric filled in the rest of the seats and all was quiet.

"Hey, Odie," Bella smiled.

"Hey, Bells," I smiled back and ate.

"I heard you slept with Brad," Lauren smiled.

"That's a gross rumour flying around," I said flippantly.

"Oh.. I'm sure," Jessica smiled, her tone sweet. Too sweet.

Katie glared at her, "It is true."

"I never said it wasn't," Jessica said defensively.

"Anyway," Mike interjected, "what did you guys get on the quiz in Biology?" he addressed Bella and Jessica.

As the majority of the table talked about germs, I looked to Katie and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem," the redhead grinned.

* * *

School was over for the week, and Bella drove home. I was in no right mind to drive us. I was shaking and upset and downright livid.

My math class went by smoothly. My teacher, Mrs. Blue, had pulled me aside and asked me what was going on. Even the teachers were aware of the rumours going around!

After I told her what was happening, she was angry.. not with me, but with Brad, Mr. Greene, and Ms Cope. She told me she'd keep her here to the ground, to hear of anything of interest.

My Spanish class however, didn't go as smoothly.

Mrs. Goff either didn't know of them.. or she didn't care.

Barking Boy Brad Bronson ignored me completely and I was relieved. Maybe he would uphold this agreement.

But his friends didn't.

They would whisper to one another, just loud enough for my to hear, about how _easy_ I was to get into bed. How much of a freak I was, how loud I was.. all of these details they had decided to make up.

As the last bell tolled, I gathered my things and left.

I was clawing my way into the truck, desperate to get out of there. Tears falling and my stomach churning and my brain frying..

Oh yeah, Charlie was going to hear _all_ about this.

* * *

"I know all about it.. Mr. Greene called me," Charlie cut me off as I was explaining to him what had happened today.

We were in the kitchen. Charlie leaning against the counter, Bella in the doorway, and I was standing beside the table.

"Good, then you know what Brad's been doing," I shook my head, disgusted.

"What _Brad _has been doing?" Charlie cocked a dark brow upward.

"Yeah, Brad," I said stiffly. More red flags shot up and I glanced to Bella then back to Charlie.

My father shook his head, "Honey.. Mr. Greene told me _everything_. You don't need to lie. You got caught, admit it."

"Lie? Caught..?" I scoffed, confused.

Charlie nodded, his brows raised.

"What the hell are you talking about, dad? Brad has been harassing Bella and I for the _whole_ week! I haven't done anything!" I snapped.

Charlie shook his head again, "Mr. Greene told me that you've been leading Brad on. And when you got bored of him, you snapped.. embarrassed him in front of the entire Gym class!"

I stared, shell shocked, "That is not what happened!"

Charlie's composure melted away and he snapped, "I know how you are, Odette!"

"And what is that?!" I shrieked, shocked.

He only looked at the sink and shook his head.

"I didn't do anything to that boy! He has been hounding me since I enrolled! He's called me a bitch, a slut, a whore! Everything you can imagine!" I shouted, my muscles twitching and my eyes burned.

"Well..?" Charlie said as if that was the answer. He wouldn't say what he was referring to.

_Well, you're a slut.. what do you expect? _Was hanging in the air.

"Dad!" Bella stepped in, "Brad's a jerk, he's been picking on Odette since Tuesday and me since Wednesday!"

"I cannot believe that, Bells!" the sheriff shouted, "Brad is a good kid. Smart, swim team champion, good parents!"

"Be that as it may-," Bella yelled back, "He still has been harassing her!"

Charlie glared towards me.

"I cannot believe this." I stormed to the couch, grabbing my book bag.

"Cannot believe what, Odette?!" Charlie shouted, "That your actions have consequences?"

"I did not _SLEEP _with him!" I shrieked back, the unshed tears finally spilling over and onto my cheeks, "I did not _LEAD _him on!"

"Then why is he acting like that?!" He slapped the table, the cups on it tinkling together.

"Because he as an asshole who can't take _NO _for an answer!" I yelled, my voice sounding hoarse and tired.

"Because you were leading him on!" he yelled back.

"She was not leading him on!" Bella yelled.

"Isabella, you know how she is!" Charlie said again.

"And how am I, _dad_?" I sneered, balling my hands into fists, "Say it!" I screamed.

"I am your father-" he started.

I cut him off before he could continue on, "Then act like it, Charlie! Phil has been a better father than you in the four years I've known him! He cares about me, he stands by me like a father is supposed to!" I shouted, struggling to all but throw the table at my biological father. "And best of all, he believes me! He wouldn't put the entire community's rumors ahead of his daughter, whether it's his daughter by blood or not!"

Charlie's brown eyes widened and he looked down. Bella stared at me, worried at what I was going to do.

"And because I had sex with the one guy I really fell in love with, cared about, was with for _two _years.. I am a slut," I said, my tone deceptively calm.

"You were young!" Charlie finally found his voice, "You didn't know if you were in love or not!"

"Wow.. how hypocritical of you, dad," I smirked, hot tears falling from my eyes. "I'm going for a walk."

And with that, I left the house. Neither Charlie nor Bella tried to stop me, and I was very happy for that. I don't think I'd make much sense if they tried to talk or fight with me. I was unable to take deep breaths or calm the sobs that racked my body.

I walked through the woods, with no real direction in mind.. just walking. I lit a cigarette and inhaled the toxins deeply. Under this kind of duress, I was surprised I hadn't smoked through the whole carton yet.

After a call to Renee that was filled with her yelling and '_Oh, baby, I am so sorry!'_ and my sobbing, I sat down on a wet log. My butt would get wet, but I didn't care.. I was too drained.

My phone whistled and I looked at the screen, Renee had sent me a picture. It was of Phil holding a metal baseball bat, wearing a sour expression, with the caption, "_Where does this creep live?"_

I laughed, really _laughed_.. I hadn't laughed like that in a while.

God bless Phil.

My phone whistled again, this time it was Phil calling.

I answered with a hoarse, "Hullo?"

"_Hey, kiddo.._" he sighed, "_You all right?_"

"I will be.. I'm more mad at Charlie than anything. I can handle little bastards my age.. but when it comes to adults that _aren't _you or mom," I scoffed, shaking my head. "It's impossible."

"_Your mom is talking with Charlie right now. She's about to fly there, ya'know_," Phil said, his tone amused.

"Oh, lord.. She'd destroy the school in her wake!" I laughed softly.

"_That's she would. I'm putting together a care package as we speak.. Hot off the press comics, and some you-know-what's_."

"Oh, God, thanks Phil!" I gasped, grinning.

"_No problem! Gotta make sure you stay alive- or else your momma will slaughter me_," he snorted.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Doubtfully."

"_Anyway, what else is goin' on? Any hotties in class?_" he teased.

I giggled, really amused at how he said _hotties_, "Actually there is. They look like model-gods rather than students!"

"_Well, at least you got some eye candy!_" he chuckled, after a pause he said, "_You sure you're gonna be okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Just can't believe Charlie practically called me a slut," I shook my head, staring at the greenery around me.

He sighed, "_Yeah.. well.. I dunno what to say about that but you know you're not a slut_."

At this I snorted, "Yeah, just never thought this was going to be a problem. I thought people here were gonna act their age.. not their shoe size.. I guess I was wrong," I tacked on, sighing softly.

Phil exhaled through his nose quickly, "_Don't worry, kiddo.. Take each day slowly. Be who you are and not what people want you to be. They want you to be the next big exclusive! Slut overtakes Forks_!" he said as if he were some radio announcer, "_Be who you are, Otis.. not what the fools want_."

I smiled, nodding, "Thanks, Phil.. I really appreciate it."

"_No problem, Odie. Expect the care package by Monday- at the latest_."

"Okay," I chuckled.

"_Talk to you later!_"

"Buh-bye, Phil!" and I hung up.

Seeing the sun dip into the horizon, I guess it was time to go home.. I stood, wiping the wet leaves and moss bits from my rump. I walked back towards Charlie's house and by the time I got there, the sun was gone.

I wanted to crawl into my bed and go to sleep. I did not want to walk passed Charlie in my attempt to get to my room.

With a sigh, I quickly texted Bella.

_I want in.. but I don't wanna see Charlie._

Within a breath, she texted back:

_Hold on. Ill tell u wen he goes to the bathroom._

I smiled, nodding, I text:

_Thanks. I 3 ya!_

She texted back:

_I L U 2_

It was nearly 15 minutes later when she texted again:

_Ur clear! Hurry up!_

I rushed in, quietly flooring up the stairs and yanking down the steps. I scampered up them as I heard the toilet flush and pulled the steps up, shutting the attic just as I heard the bathroom door open up and Charlie go back downstairs.

I sighed, shaking my head. That was close.

It wasn't fair how quickly men went to the bathroom.. I seriously doubted he even washed his hands.

I flicked the lamp on and stared around my bleak quarters.. I did love the attic, but it didn't feel much like me..

So, I fixed that. First I put on some music, softly as to not alert Charlie of my presence. Florence + the Machine soothed my nerves as I set to put away my clothes. Then I hung up my posters, photos, art pieces, etc. I put my knick-knacks, jewelry, shoes, and makeup away.

After that was done, it was starting to look like _my _room and not _a _room.

I was hungry but I didn't feel like eating, instead.. I got ready for bed.

Along with my pseudo-room, Charlie had installed a small, full bathroom. Looking at the room, it was actually quite large.

I swiftly changed into my Batman pajamas. Then I crawled beneath the covers, doused the lamp, and fell asleep.

* * *

My sleep was fitful yet deep. I slept hard, but I moved and shifted constantly. Several times, I'd open my eyes and see Reese looming over me with a concerned look.

"Be wary of your surroundings, Odie.." he whispered. He bent, kissing my forehead with cold, hard lips.

"I miss you," I managed to mumble as I fought off the call of sleep.

"I miss you more," he smiled, gold eyes glinting in the dim moon's light.

"I miss you most," I whispered and my eyes fluttered and I was back asleep.

* * *

I didn't really wake up.. I just opened my eyes and stared at the space in front of me. I really woke up when I recounted the night before.

The fight with Charlie, Reese's visit.. I groaned and covered my head.

This day was going to suck.

"Hey, Odie!"

I sat up, staring at the attic door as the steps were pulled down. Bella poked her head up, glancing around until her gaze landed on me.

"Hiya, Bells," I croaked, my voice hoarse and my throat ached.

"Charlie's gone," she smiled softly, "And today's supposed to be really warm."

"Really?" I smiled, standing from my bed, glancing to the chair that was pulled up to my bed as if someone were sitting with me last night..

"Yep," she chirped. I followed her down into the kitchen, the coffee percolating and the smell of chocolate Pop Tarts met my nose.

"What do you want to do today?" I smiled.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Those are for you," Bella gestured to the toaster.

"Aw!" I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her to me. "Thank you, Bella-Babby!"

She laughed, hugging me back, "You're welcome!"

I stepped back and danced to the toaster. After they popped up, I fished them from the old, white toaster and laid them on a plate. I hissed softly as the heat bit into my fingers.

"Ouch, hot!" I grumbled and shook my hands, trying to rid them of the excess heat.

"I don't know why they'd be hot," Bella teased me as she sat down with a bowl of cereal.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed softly. I got a cup of coffee and added the sugar and creamer, then sat down at my plate.

We ate in silence, relishing our food and company.

I had to ask the dreaded question, whether I wanted to or not..

"How mad is Charlie?"

Bella paused, a spoonful of Cheerios an inch from her mouth. She sighed, setting the spoon back into the bowl, "Not mad.."

"Really?" I said skeptically.

"Mmhm," she hummed, bobbing her head. "He's more embarrassed. Mom really tore him a new one last night.."

I blushed under her scrutiny, "I had to call her."

"I know," she shrugged. "I would have done the same. It's just that this is our first week here.. and it hasn't been at all great. Mom says one more slip up and she's calling us back to Phoenix."

"Really?" I frowned.

"Yep.." Bella shrugged.

With a shared sigh, we finished eating.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm.. This chapter made me both angry and sad while I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4 - I will you my enthusiasm!

Author's Note: Not too proud of that last chapter, but meh.. I do like it, I suppose. Anyway. It dawns on me that I forget to place a disclaimer.. so here it is!:

_**I do not own anything you recognize**_.

There, how's that? Pretty good?

Anywho~ I hope you like Odie as much as I do.

I try to keep Bella within her own character but with a twin, I'm sure one is bound to be a bit different. As little as I do like Bella, I try my very hardest not to bash her.

I was having a good read of a fic where Bella was completely replaced with a cousin and I found the story was well written and good and Bella wasn't at all insulted (unlike the four other fics I skimmed through and found unappealing.)! Each his own, I suppose.

So, if it ever seems like I'm bashing her- I'm not doing it on purpose. Every once in a while, I'm sure Odette will refer to Bella as the sweeter twin, more intelligent, reserved, etc. Things you already know Isabella to be.

The story is progressing to where the plot will be thickening. Reese, Odette's _issues_, and her past are coming to bite everyone on their asses.

* * *

Chapter Four

"I will you my enthusiasm!"

* * *

Saturday was spent on Bella and I learning of everything Forks had to offer. The stores, the little shops, the Carver Cafe, and a very disappointing library. I'm pretty sure I owned more books than what the library had to offer.

Now Bella and I sat in the bed of the truck parked against the curb of our house, staring at the clouds- I was trying to figure out if they were moving or if we were.

Bells chuckled at my question, "Otis.. I'm sure if we were moving, I'd be seasick."

"True. You can never hold your own on a boat.." I snorted, grinning at her.

The brunette let out a short round of laughter, shaking her head at my response.

"Oh man.. d'you remember when Phil took us fishing to attempt the father-daughter bond-thing and you-"

"Shut up about that!" Bella blushed, and laughing despite her shame.

This only made me laugh, "You hurled _all_ over him and the boat!"

"_Uuuuuuuuggggggh_!" Bella groaned, covering her face in embarrassment, "-shut it!"

I guffawed, "D'you remember what _I _did?"

"You dove into the freezing lake to escape the- what'd you call it?"

"The Reenactment of the Exorcist spew scene?" I guessed.

"Yes.. how cold was that water anyway?" She asked, lolling her head to look at me.

"Freakin' cold. I got sick, 'member?" I smirked as her red face faded back into it's normal pallor.

"Yeah, I remember," she laughed, shaking her head.

We laid and laughed for a while before the sound of her phone ringing forced us out of our relaxed reverie.

Bella stood, hopping from the bed of the truck, took a step then tripped, sprawling out on the grass of our front yard.

I winced, clamouring from the bed and helped her up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she laughed, shrugging.

"Uh, I think I should enroll in _grace _class," I grinned teasingly.

She rolled her chocolate eyes and swatted at me, reaching into her purse- which sat in the driver's seat of the truck- and pulled out her ringing phone.

As Bella spoke to someone on the square, thin phone, I shivered as the air around us cooled suddenly. The warm day was gone and the sun was going to dip into the horizon in an hour or so.

I sighed, frowning. It was every day that Bella and I got to hang out like this. We were usually too tied up with previous plans to just _go _somewhere on whim. But I was glad for today, today had been a spectacular day.

"Hey- Odie?"

I turned back to Bella, "Yeah?"

"Dad wants to know what he should bring back for supper?"

"Well, where is he?"

"Um-?" she paused, then said into the phone, "Where are you?" after a moment, she nodded, "He's in Port Angeles."

"Oh, sweet! What about pizza or Taco Bell?" I grinned, eager for either one of those.

She relayed the though to Charlie, then looked to me, "Taco Bell it is."

Bella then hung up her phone and stuck it back into her purse, "Dad wants you to text him what you want."

I noted her tone was flat and held no previous joy. I frowned and watched her as she rolled the windows up of the truck and locked the door before she made her way to the front door of our house.

"Okay," was all I said.

I grabbed my bags from the bed of the truck and followed her inside. She hardly looked at me, and she was rigid as she hung her coat and purse up on the knobs just beyond the front door.

"Okay- what's up?" I finally asked, fed up with this cold shoulder.

"Nothing," Bella shrugged, her eyes wide and her brows high.

Bella and Charlie both had this awkward thing with expressing their emotions.. honestly it was all incredibly exhausting.

"Liar," I crossed my arms, raising a brow at her.

She pursed her lips and looked away, then she said, "I just think you should be nicer to dad."

I scoffed, "That's what this is about? I told you I was going to talk to dad when he got home."

"I know.. I know," she sighed, shaking her head. "It's just that I think dad feels like you like Phil more than him."

"Well at the moment-" at Bella's disbelieving shocked and angry stare, I stopped talking. I smiled softly, chuckling mirthlessly, "-I'll talk to him later." I said again, my tone a bit lower.

"Good," she muttered and walked away.

I shook my head, feeling rather betrayed at the moment. I hung up my coat and purse, stepping into the living room, my cell phone in hand.

"What should we watch?" Bella asked as she flipped through the limited channels.

Nothing at all piqued my interest. Sports, sports, and Spanish soap-operas, there really wasn't much to choose from.

Though, actually.. the Spanish soap opera Bella paused her endless surfing on seemed pretty interesting.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quietly and without much of a hitch. That is until I cornered dad in the living room. He did his very best to escape me at every turn. Every time we were left alone in a room, he'd hop up and hurry away, To grab a beer, go to the bathroom, check his phone.. grab another beer when he hadn't even opened the first.

Now, Bella was upstairs- giving me some time to talk to Charlie. Charlie sat at the far end of the dingy couch, three cold, unopened Bud Lights on the coffee table in front of him. _Amor Cautivo_ played on Telemundo whispered, filling up the uncomfortable silence.

When I was first learning Spanish, I watched nothing but Spanish soap operas. It actually helped a lot.

"Hey, dad, I'm really sorry about yesterday," I finally said.

"'s all right, Odette. I shoulda believed you," Charlie shrugged. "You're too grown up to lie about something like that," he smiled towards me and his eyes looked sad.

"I had to grow up," I chuckled.

"Yeah.." Charlie sighed, his smile turned pitiful.

I looked back towards the TV, Spanish lilting in my ears.

"Phil may be a good father, but he's not my dad," I said carefully.

Charlie either didn't hear me, which wasn't really possible, or he was just ignoring me. But seeing his face, his eyes looked glossy and his face was red. I obviously struck a chord in him and I felt a little bad, hoping I didn't sow any ill content in his mind.

"What's goin' on here?" he gestured to the TV his voice thin and pitched.

The next two hours was filled with me explaining Amore Cautivo, its characters, their backstories and what was currently happening.

* * *

Sunday came and it was Charlie's day off.

Nothing particularly great and intriguing happened that morning. Charlie and I had patched things up and that was obvious. The house was relaxed and no one was walking on eggshells.

It was about 11 AM when there was a knock on the door. Charlie was in the bathroom and Bella was still asleep. All this rain was doing nothing for her headaches.

I stood, checking myself in the reflection of the TV- I paused it, I was watching Star Trek: Next Generation- my hair fell in loose curls, a bit messy (I hadn't brushed it yet(It's Sunday!)), my black pajama pants covered with Ewoks, my black t-shirt a bit too big with a large Wookie printed on the front of it.

I knit my brow and walked to the front door, neither Charlie nor Bella mentioned a visitor.

I yanked the door open, DVD remote controller in my hand.

I chuckled in relief, finding on the other side of the door was Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and another man I didn't recognize.

"Holy shit!" I grinned and practically landed on Billy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Harry and the other guy laughed.

Billy laughed, hard, "Careful, I'll lose the use of my arms too!"

I snorted, pulling back, "Doubtful," I teased.

I stepped back, gesturing in, "C'mon in, fellas."

They all walked- 'cept Billy, he rolled- in, glancing around. They were all dressed warmly and I assumed they were going fishing.

"The coffee's done, if you want any." I stepped into the kitchen, glancing to the full pot of black coffee.

"That'd be great!" Harry chirped, smiling, "Jeez- kiddo! All grown up, look at ya!"

I spun in my spot, my arms out as if I were showing off a dress.

"Grown _up_?" Billy teased.

"Oh shut up," I waved off his teasings, "I'm gonna be tall one day.. you wait." I threatened, wagging my index finger at him.

"Maybe in the _far _future," Harry chuckled.

I pulled down several mugs, "You be careful.. I'll dump salt instead of sugar in your mix," I said to Harry.

He laughed and sat down at the table, then he gestured to the man I didn't know, "Ah- Odette, this is Waylon Forge."

"Hello, Odette," Waylon bobbed his head.

"Howdy," I chuckled and poured coffee into three mugs. I set the mugs on the kitchen table where they all sat around. I then put the sugar, creamer, and extra spoons in the center of the table.

"Oh! How's Jakey?" I chirped, looking to Billy, "He still as tiny as I remember?" I grinned.

Little Jacob stumbling after me flitted through my mind. He'd always let me braid beads and flowers into his air and draw on him- the latter was something I'd always get in trouble for.

Billy and Harry shared a chuckle, obviously finding something amusing. Waylon stirred in creamer and sugar, sipping at his mug.

"He's bigger than you!" Harry gestured to me.

"Hey- that is not a hard feat to accomplish!" I cried out in mock-hurt.

They laughed, and Billy shook his head, grinning, "He's good- smart as hell. He's the one that fixed up the truck!"

"Damn," I nodded, impressed.

"How's the truck?" Billy asked.

"Very good. We're takin' good care of her," I smiled suddenly feeling guilty for internally insulting the red monster as much as I did.

"Good, I'm glad you and Bella have some use for it," Billy chuckled, stirring then sipping his coffee.

"How're you liking Forks?" Harry asked, something strange playing in his eyes.

"Eh," I shrugged, not masking my ambivalence of it.

"Just _eh_?" Harry raised his brows.

"I like it, I really do.. but I miss BLUE." I threw my hands up, "Here's it's all green and foggy," I grumbled.

"I didn't think they had blue plants in Arizona," Billy smiled.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling at his teasing tone, "The sunrise drowns the world in _blue_."

"How poetic," Harry grinned, snickering.

I stuck out my tongue just as Charlie walked into the kitchen. He looked to me, then did a double-take to the guys around the table.

"Hey!" he grinned, getting himself some coffee.

"And with that, I bid you adieu," I bowed deeply, throwing my arms out in flourish, and walked out of the kitchen.

"See ya later, Tiny!" Harry called back.

I drew a sharp, dramatic gasp and grumbled a bit.

"See ya later, old man!" I called back, shaking my head in amusement.

The kitchen was filled with laughter as I shut down the TV and the DVD player and I retreated to my room.

* * *

Sunday night was awful.

A massive storm had overtaken Forks and thrown it into some horrible dark world of booming thunder and flashes of fire and a nonstop barrage of rain.

I spent most of the night cuddled beneath my mountain of blankets, struggling to drown out the storm with my caterwauling as I sung along to any music my iPod played.

I do not like storms.

Storms scared the hell out of me.

Another clap of thunder sent me shrieking and covering my face.

I never liked storms, not even when I was a child. My mom thought it was because I had gotten lost during a storm. And because I was alone, the storm seemed scarier than what it was and traumatized me.

I never looked too deeply into why I didn't like things- but when it came to storms, I really wasn't sure. It was irrational, really- a lot of people didn't like storms. But I was terrified of them.

Tornadoes, hurricanes, high wind, clowns, mirrors at night- some other things I was afraid of.

A weight pressed gently against my shoulder and I jerked at the sudden touch. I fought with the blankets to see what had touched me. Yanking the final blanket from my head, I saw Reese standing over me.

Lightning flashed through the window, lighting him up with white light his gold eyes almost looking a light yellow in that moment.

Relief washed over me and I sighed, pulling the ear-buds out of my ears.

I was fully conscious and Reese was here.

A large part of me believed that when he visited me at night, he really was there. However, the rational part of me believed that it was just a very lucid dream.

But here I was. With Reese not two feet from me.

He hadn't physically changed. His long blood red hair tied back in a low ponytail, he wore a black t-shirt that fit him well, a black leather jacket over that. His jeans were very new looking despite the holes at his knees and he wore black biker boots.

Seeing me staring at him, he flicked his gold orbs away and chuckled, "Hi, Odie."

"Hi, Reese," I sat up, wrapping the headphones around my iPod and tucked the device beneath my pillow, my eyes never leaving Reese. I was afraid he'd fade away if I looked away, even for a second.

"How are you?" he smiled softly.

"I'm okay," I shrugged. "Storms," I chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it when you moved to a place where it constantly rains and storms," he snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well," I grinned, as if that was a reason.

Last Friday night was the last time I saw Reese. I was surprised I saw him again so quickly. But I really hoped he'd visit as often as he could..

He chuckled, "_Well_?"

"_**Well**_?"

"_**Well**_?"

This went on for a while, just saying '_well' _back and forth and laughing like it was the funniest thing ever.

"All right, all right, you win!" I put my hands up in defeat.

"Yes!" He fisted his hand and jerked his elbow to his side, he then chuckled.

After a pause, Reese sighed, "Did you make up with your dad?"

"I did," I nodded. "It was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Of course, he loves you," he smiled, adjusting in the chair he was occupying right next to my bed that he had pulled over from my desk.

"I don't want to scare you away," I whispered, afraid that if I would ask this dreaded question he'd disappear forever.

"Go ahead, Otis," he smiled encouragingly.

"How are you here? I saw.. you _hanging_.. you were.." I stammered, my throat constricting. My face felt hot and my eyes pricked with tears.

"Odette," Reese chastised softly, and moved to sit on the bed, right next to me. His back against my headboard and his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

He was cold and hard.

Like he had been carved out of frozen marble. He didn't breathe either, and he had no heartbeat as my face was buried in his stone chest.

"I _am _dead.." he said carefully.

"Not a zombie.." I said, his chest smothering my voice.

He laughed, sending ripples of vibrations through me.

"No," he said. "Not a zombie."

I pulled back a bit, studying his face. Just the same as I remembered. Flat chin, strong jawline, squarish face, almond eyes rimmed with dark lashes..

"Vampire?" I whispered.

He nodded, very minutely, watching my face.. gauging a reaction.

"Hm," I hummed. "Can I see your fangs?"

At this, he laughed, shaking his head. "I don't have fangs," he grinned.

"_What_?" I said appalled, "You should get a refund."

He snorted, grinning, "No _real_ vampires have fangs.. apparently.." he sighed, rolling his eyes, his tone a bit disappointed.

"We can super-glue fake ones in.." I grinned.

"That we can do," he laughed.

* * *

I groaned, covering my face and rolled away from the horrible light that pierced straight through my precious sleep.

"Get up, Odie.." Reese shook the bed a bit, "_Up_!"

"No."

"_Yes_."

"No.." I growled, burying my face in the pillows.

A sigh.. then something cold latched around my stomach. The sudden frigid touch sent jolts of shock through my body.

I let out a shriek and hopped onto my knees, rubbing my stomach, trying to return some heat to the suddenly frozen area.

I glared to Reese as he held out his hands, wiggling his digits.

"I told you to get up," he smirked.

"Butt head," I grumbled.

I crawled from the bed, dragging along with me half of the blankets as they were tangled around my legs.

"Mhm," he grabbed the blankets from the floor and made my bed.

I rummaged through my dressers, trying to find what to wear. I settled for my skinny blue jeans, white long sleeved shirt, and my thick purple knit sweater. I grabbed some fresh undergarments and hobbled to my bathroom, sending glares to the cold-handed vampire who was now lounging on my bed, reading Stephen King's _It_.

I took a quick, hot shower and dressed. I blow-dried my hair and stumbled out of the bathroom. I saw that I had a whole hour before I had to leave for school and grinned.

"So, Reeses Pieces," I hopped onto the bed, bouncing him a bit.

He cast me a wary glance over the book, "What..?" he asked cautiously.

"You owe me a story."

He let out a groan, "It's not as _grand _as you think. I met a red-eyed, blonde guy in an alley-"

I gave him a pointed lewd look, grinning.

He then rolled his eyes, "Not like _that_."

I snickered, "Please, go on."

"Mmhm.." Reese chuckled, "Anyway.. he attacked me but he didn't kill me. He was interrupted by two others- a red-headed woman and an African-American guy," he shrugged. "They were on the run or something and I was just in the way."

"So.. you turned, all by yourself?" I frowned. The thought of Reese alone and in pain drove me crazy.

"No. Well- yes, but they came back. It the most painful thing I ever endured.." the red-head let out a shudder. "About halfway through the process, the woman returned to me and carried me to some hideaway.

It was an old cave.. the others were there, too. Seeing me as an opportunity to expand their coven, they kept me. They taught me everything.. how to hunt, who to hunt, how to control myself.."

I suddenly became aware that Reese, my Reese, was a blood drinking vampire.. and I, being a being full of blood, was sitting a sneeze away from him..

Was this dangerous?

He noticed me lean away and pain filled his eyes as they darted to look at my window, "You're different."

"I know, I'm a special snowflake," I smirked wryly.

"No.." he laughed, looking back to me.

To make up for that awful lean-away, I lept up and sat right next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

At this, he smiled massively and leaned a bit against me, "No, you're different.. as in: I can't smell you, sense you.. I can't hear your heartbeat or the pulse of your blood. I can't smell your blood or what perfume you're wearing.."

I raised my brows, "That's.. interesting? Why? I'm insulted that you don't want to eat me."

Reese laughed, rolling his eyes, "I dunno why. But it's never happened before, either.. _Special _snowflake, so _unique_.." he teased, grinning.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Oh, God."

* * *

Despite my rocky first week, I was actually looking forward to Monday.

Despite the rumors, Barking Boy Brad, Lauren, Jessica, and idiot school staff- I was excited to go to school.

The excitement really wasn't about school. More of how pleased I was that my best friend was, indeed, not dead.. and that happiness oozed into joy to go to school.

I was just happy as hell. I could be marching to some death sentence and I'd be pleased as punch.

Bella noticed my cheery mood. She kept smiling oddly at me, shaking her head, and chuckling to herself.

As she parked in the school's parking lot, she turned to me, "Okay- what's going on?"

"Hm?" I cocked my head to her, my brows high but my smile unphased.

"That" my twin gestured to my face.

"It's a _nose_, Bella.." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

She scoffed, "Funny!" I laughed at her sarcastic tone.

"I dunno.. it just feels like a good day," I finally said, smiling.

"Well.. all right," Bella shrugged. "I wish I had your enthusiasm," she shrugged her eyes landing on the entrance to the cafeteria.

The look of sorrow on her face made me frown deeply, and it kicked my heart in its butt.

I wanted to tell Bella _why _I was so happy.. but I couldn't, not yet. Reese said I could when the opportunity presented itself to me.. I asked him _when _that opportunity would show itself. He said the moment would be _glaringly _obvious. But until then, I had to keep my mouth shut.

"Bella-Bear!"

She looked to me, and I slapped my palm against her forehead. At the slight hit, she squeaked, her chocolate eyes wild and wide.

"_I WILL you my enthuuuusiiiiaaasm!_" I boomed in a drawn out, lilting, chanting tone.

Bella paused her shock washing away before she began guffawing, "Oh my God!" she snorted, shaking her head.

I giggled, grinning like a fool, "There. I hope that worked."

"Me too." my twin gasped for air between the rolls of laughter.

Bella was still chortling softly as she hopped out of the truck, her book bag in tow, and locked the doors. I slid out and met her in front of the red monster and we began our trek into the school.

"Hey, is my forehead red?" Bella asked, gesturing to her brows.

I checked the space between her hairline and her brows. Seeing no form of redness of any kind, I shook my head, "Nope, you're clean."

She chuckled, "See you at Government."

"Yeah.. see you then," I grinned and we parted ways.

I made my way to the English building, humming softly as I went. I ignored the harsh and suggestive glances my way. I ignored the whispers and rumors that filled the silence around me.

Nothing could get me down.. my best friend returned from the dead

I walked into my classroom and found a seat at the very back corner, next to the window. This seemed to be my permanent seat, as it was always empty and I was left to claim it each and every class.

I stood swiftly, holding the completed packet of questions pertaining _Romeo & Juliet_. I walked to Mr. Berty's desk as students milled in and took their own seats.

Mr. Berty's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Hello, Otis."

"Hi, Mr. Berty.. I know you said Friday, but I had to reread a bit of the book," I replied a bit sheepishly.

"That's all right," he chuckled and took the packet from my outreached hand. "Is that it?"

"Yes'sir," I bobbed my head.

"I've been hearing some nasty things lately.." he said quietly and my stomach dropped.

"So have I," I said begrudgingly. "Gross rumors.."

"That's what I thought," Mr. Berty let out a soft chuckle, obviously relieved. "We have an excellent counselor, though. She's helped many of our students with rumor control and collateral damage done by said rumors.."

"If things continue the way they are, I'll keep that in mind," I smiled softly.

"Good," he leaned back, nodding, "Good."

With that, I turned and walked back to my seat. I surprised to see next to my seat, to the right was Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale was sitting right in front of my desk.

I sat down in my seat and sighed softly, hoping Edward wasn't going to crash into and bruise me again. I pulled out my English notebook that was more random doodles than notes, my 4 colored ballpoint pen, and Lord of the Flies.

Jasper was incredibly still in his seat. A notebook open in front of him, an expensive looking black fountain pen laying across the unmarked, lined page, and Lord of the Flies sat beside the notebook.

He wore a thin, gray, V-neck sweater, black, straight leg trousers, and a black, Military peacoat was left unbuttoned. His wavy, honey hair was pushed back away from his handsome face and his brilliant eyes shown topaz.. His hands were folded neatly on the edge of his desk as he stared at the board.

I looked away before I could forget to breathe.. this man was _too _good looking. I stared at the back of Rosalie's head for a moment. Even _that _part of her was pretty! I'd bet my left arm that even her _ankles_ were gorgeous.

At that thought, I grinned to myself, trying not to giggle aloud. I turned my attention to my notebook, flicking through the pages.

I paused the briefest of moments on the page that declared a handful of full names. Names that were both unfamiliar and yet recognizable:

_Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Jasper Whitlock  
Mary Alice Brandon  
Edward Anthony Mason Jr  
Emmett McCarty  
Esme Ann Platt  
Carlisle Cullen_

I quickly flipped to an empty page, we still had about four minutes before class started. I used this time to draw.. an octopus playing a guitar.

At a sudden musical chuckle that was devastatingly beautiful, I turned towards the person who had done it.

Jasper.

_Jasper _was smiling towards me and I felt my heart melt and my stomach went on a tizzy of spins and somersaults.

I realized I was just _staring_, but the way he looked into my eyes.. well, it felt I was the only one in the world- besides him, of course.

I finally cracked a smile, "What?"

"Your picture," he glanced to my little drawing.

I felt my face heat up, "Oh."

"It's good," he clarified, sitting up and leaned over his desk a bit, his eyes never leaving me face.

"Thanks.. Just.. draw whatever comes to mind. Helps kill time," I chuckled. I felt really foolish at that moment and I wasn't sure why. I was thrilled that this gorgeous person was talking to me and oddly self conscious. I hoped I at least looked kinda pretty..

Jasper's mouth just pulled into a smile and he looked towards Rosalie then to the board.

My heart hammer and I looked down at my doodle, feeling my face cool down considerably.

"Alright, class- listen up!" Mr Berty called, the class room falling into silence.

* * *

Mr. Berty sat down behind his desk, glancing to the clock. We had about 30 seconds left and I began putting my things away. I noted Jasper and Rosalie were already packed up and when the bell rang- well, they were gone.

They were very quick.

I chuckled, shaking my head and plucked my packed bag and left..

I hummed softly and made my way to my next class, eager to see Bella-bébé.

* * *

The next couple of classes passed without a hitch.

Only a few mutterings of my _promiscuity_ and glares my way were the only disruptions in Government and Biology.

I made it to Gym in one piece, struggling to keep my jovial mindset. But I was, oddly, afraid of seeing Edward.

What if he called me out on calling him a dick? I mean, I would _verbally_ bash some sense into him, the way he _physically_ bashed my head with the door- and did _not _apologize.

I sighed.

Barking Boy Brad Bronson had only sent frigid glares my way, but nothing was said. I wondered if Charlie had called Mr. Greene and Brad had actually gotten into trouble, like he originally should have.. or if he was just pissed that he couldn't harass me anymore.

I walked into the locker room and quickly changed. I swapped out my knee high, black, biker boots for my tennis shoes that I kept in my locker.

At the corner of my eye, I saw something flicker in and out of my peripheral vision. I blinked and turned towards it.

I shoved my feet into my tennis shoes and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I then pursued the flicker.

I glanced about and then found Alice in the bathroom/shower section of the locker room, standing in front of the row of sinks and wide mirror.

"Hi," she smiled at me through the mirror.

I briefly glanced behind me. At this action, she laughed softly.

I chuckled, feeling embarrassed.. today just wasn't my day. It took a bit to make my blush, and today I was blushing at everything.

"Howdy," I replied. "Oh!" I said, realization dawning, "I have your scarf.. it's at home."

"Don't worry about it," Alice waved her hand in dismissal. "You keep it," she smiled.

"Really?" I raised my brows, stepping up to the mirror and fixed my hair.

"Yep," she smiled broadly, "Purple suits you."

"Well, thanks, Alice," I smiled to her.

"So how was school while we were away?" she was fixing her hair, though it looked like she didn't need to.

Where do I start? Everyone thinks I sleep with _everything_. Barking Brad is a lying sack of shit. Half the school wants to have sex with me, the other half wants me to _hang_. I felt a pang of despair shoot through me as I surmised the past week in a singular line of thought.

I scoffed, as if I was telling any to that to her.

"School was fine," I shrugged, not really looking at her. I felt very guilty about lying to her..

The look she sent me through the mirror was utterly skeptical.. as if she heard all the rumors already. Which was actually possible.

"Gym was boring," I teased, grinning.

At this she laughed, "I believe it," her gold eyes twinkled a bit and she led us out of the locker room.

The class stood in a line, ready to stretch out. She moved two spaces down, and gestured to a spot between her..

..and the Odette Crusher.

* * *

Author's Note: Soooo~ I wonder how Edward will react to her? Since he's all.. 'cuddly'.. *snickers.*


End file.
